This invention is directed generally to personal watercraft and particularly to a fuel tank assembly for a personal watercraft.
There are considerable difficulties associated with providing a satisfactory fuel tank for personal watercraft. The fuel must be kept free of contamination by water and other debris while still having an adequate vent system. In small personal watercraft where only a small amount of space is available, there are problems in installing a fuel tank having a capacity that is satisfactory to most users. Another difficulty with previous systems is inadequate leakage or spillage protection.